Fun (Maybe weird) times at Cosmic Park
by Agent BM
Summary: New theme park, meddling sisters who want Lincoln to be a boyfriend, hanging out with Ronnie Anne, just an average day for Lincoln Loud at Royal woods new tourist attraction 'Cosmic Park'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own loud house or any of it's characters**

 **This is my first attempt of having a story with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together, with some sister meddling. I hope you enjoy it.**

Outside the royal woods area was a big and new indoor theme park, Cosmic park. Themed to resemble an interstellar theme park, it was full of things to do such as rides, games, restaurants, go karts, and more under a starry ceiling. It was popular, and also romantic for couples. The park had a special for couples, cute couples get in free. Which is where our story begins. Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago were good friends but didn't think of themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. That's where Lincolns sisters come in, having dragged the 2 to the park for a day out together, but the sisters had plans of their own.

(Outside the entrance)

Lori was standing outside the entrance of the park with Ronnie Anne and Lincoln

"You 2 will have a great time i know it. Cute couples get in free, and since you 2 are a couple you get in for free" said Lori

"Lori, we're not a couple, we're just close friends is all. We're not like you and Bobby" said Lincoln

"Not like we want to be" said Ronnie Anne

"I can hear you 2 you know" shouted Bobby who was working at a ticket booth

"How many jobs does he have?" whispered Lincoln to Ronnie Anne

"Too many" said Ronnie Anne

"Just enjoy yourselves, it'll be fun. See the observation deck, it's romantic up there" said Lori

"Yeah, sure, we'll check that out. Come on Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln awkwardly

The 2 went to talk to Bobby as Lori walked back to the car, inside all the sisters except Luan waited

"Ok girls, they're heading inside now, we all know what to do" said Lori

"Operation kiss the girl and make those 2 a couple is in motion" said Luna

"Luan's already inside, she knows her part, she and Bobby gave me some tickets and a few of you have money for your own tickets. We wait here for 10 minutes, then we go in and try and get those 2 together." said Lori

The sisters cheered

"Gaga" shouted Lily

(With Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)

"Ok you 2, have a nice visit to cosmic park. Blast off in 3, 2, 1" said Bobby

He pushed a button on the elevator they were in, and as the doors closed, a video of them leaving earth was shown on the wall of the elevator as the lights dimmed. They were taken to an upper level of the park as the video ended of their ship arriving. The doors opened to reveal the entire park, it was huge

"Welcome to Cosmic park, a land of adventure, fun, and romance. Enjoy your stay" said a voice on the elevator

"Well, race you to the go karts?" asked Lincoln

"Oh you're on" said Ronnie Anne

The 2 ran off. A few minutes later the other sisters arrived on the elevator

"Welcome to cosmic park, a land of adventure, fun, and romance. Enjoy your stay"

"Alright girls, lets do this" said Lori


	2. Chapter 2

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made their way through the park, a familiar voice stopped them dead in their tracks

"Hey Lincoln, Ronnie Anne"

The 2 kids looked towards a game booth and saw Luan, wearing a spacesuit styled uniform, smiling at them. The 2 walked over to her.

"Luan, you work here?" asked Lincoln

"Sure do" said Luan

"Since when?" asked Lincoln

"Since 3 hours ago, could use a little extra money, birthday clown business is slow right now. Say how would you like to play a game, knock the bottles down and win a prize. Got some aliens, green teddy bears and blue fish, some of that fish video game character i know you like Lincoln. 1 dollar gets you 3 shots" said Luan

"Not right now Luan, we want to ride the go karts" said Lincoln

"The entrance is on the 5th floor. Since i work here i am obligated to recommend other attractions to guests, we have the asteroid coaster that's a fun one, we have the observation tower, the castle makes for a great photo op, the vomit-tron, popular with bets, we have, hey where are you going?" asked Luan

"Race you to the vomit-tron, 2nd floor" said Lincoln

Luan watched as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ran off from her booth. She turned to get back to work when she saw Luna staring at her.

"Vomit-tron, really dude?" asked Luna

"Hey i have to clean that out in an hour, and it's my job to recommend stuff" said Luan

"We're trying to get them to kiss, not puke" said Luna

"Well you and the others better think of something, i can't leave my post right now" said Luan

Luna whipped out her phone and group texted the girls about where Lincoln was going, but accidentally let Lincoln get the text

"Oops" said Luna

As Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were on an escalator going down to the second floor, Lincoln got the text from Luna, and started to get suspicious.

"Ronnie Anne i'll meet you at the ride, i need to have a quick chat with my sisters. They're following us" said Lincoln

"Seriously, why're they doing that?" asked Ronnie Anne

"I don't know, but i'm going to find out why" said Lincoln

"Ok Lame-o, i'll meet you at the vomit-tron" said Ronnie Anne

Lincoln texted back his sisters to meet him on the second floor of the park, when they got there, which didn't take that long at all, he was obviously not happy.

"I got your text" said Lincoln

All the sisters looked at Luna

"Sorry, my mistake, wrong group message" said Luna

"Why're you guys following me?" asked Lincoln

"What, what makes you say that?" asked Leni

"The text saying to stop me from riding the vomit-tron" said Lincoln

"Speaking of that where is it, i want to barf" said Lana

Lincoln pointed a certain direction and Lana ran off.

"I'm gonna make this clear, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we're not gonna kiss, we just want to have a good time. Now please, leave us alone" said Lincoln before running off

Luan texted the girls of another plan they could try, lincoln would get hurt probably, but there was a chance for him to get that kiss.

"Lets do this girls" said Lori

The girls minus Luan and Lana went to the 4th floor of the park. Near the entrance to the asteroid coaster, a booth for a sponsored contest being filmed for online streaming stood. A bunch of kids waited patiently to chase after someone, but a runner hasn't been chosen yet. Lynn went up to the booth where a man with a beard was setting up equipment.

"Interested in being a runner, hold onto the test tube stick for 10 minutes without being caught and win 100 dollars and a new game console"

"No, but my little brother would like to enter" said Lynn

"And where is he?" asked the bearded man

"Vomit-tron, wearing an orange shirt. He has a hard time remembering stuff and wanted me to enter him" said Lynn

"We can send someone down to go get him, we start in 20 minutes" said the bearded man "Charles, follow this girl, we have a runner and we need to go get him"

"Sure thing Mike, just a minute"

"Charles will be right with you" said Charles

Lynn looked towards the girls and gave a thumbs up

"Hope this works" said Lynn


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln met up with Ronnie Anne and Lana at the vomit-tron. The ride was a ride that spun around really fast, and if you managed to barf or get barfed on, free hose downs were available. The 3 went inside and stood against the walls

"In the event you get vomit on you, free hose downs are available after the ride. If this is your first time riding a ride like this, you may want to hold on tight" said a ride operator

The doors to the ride shut and the ride began to spin, slowly gaining speed, getting faster and faster. Everyone in the ride found themselves being pushed back against the walls. Lincoln and Lana's faces were turning green from spinning so fast. Lincoln was able to hold it in but Lana found that she couldn't and barfed. The barf hit Lincoln in the face as the ride started to slow down.

"Totally worth it" said Lana

When the ride stopped, Lincoln immediately ran out and joined a group of people who got hit with barf to be hosed off. They stood against a wall as a teenage employee with a hose blasted them with water

"I love this job" said the employee

After being cleansed, Lincoln went back to Ronnie Anne and Lana who were waiting out front. Lana was puking in a trash can.

"Sorry about that Lincoln. Don't worry about me i'll be fine" said Lana

"You sure you don't want to go to the first aid center little girl?" asked an employee

"I'm fine trust me, i've been through worse. That was so worth it" said Lana

"So Ronnie Anne where shou-

Lincoln was grabbed by Lana and a guy named charles from the contest being held upstairs. The 2 dragged him away, Ronnie Anne following

"Hey little bro, hope you enjoyed the ride. Listen i entered you into this contest, you could win some money and a video game console, it's very easy" said Lynn

"It is?" asked Lincoln

"My name is Charles, i work for a youtube channel specializing in challenges and contests. All you have to do is hold onto a glowing green stick we're gonna give you upstairs for 10 minutes without being caught and you win, it's that simple" said Charles

"Without being caught? What's that mean?" asked Lincoln

"You'll see. This'll be fun trust me" said Lynn

'Why do i have a feeling this won't end well' Ronnie Anne thought

(10 minutes later)

Lincoln had his face painted green and was given a glowing green stick which the hosts referred to as a 'test tube full of mysterious chemicals that couldn't be allowed to escape with him'. He was slightly nervous at what was about to happen.

"Ok kids, in just a minute, Lincoln here is gonna be on the run in the park with the test tube. Whoever catches him and brings the stick back to us, wins. Lincoln, if you can survive 10 minutes without any of the kids bringing the tube back to us, you win. Now is everybody ready?" asked Mike

All the kids cheered except Lincoln.

"Lincoln you have a 30 second head start, Go"

Lincoln had a spotlight shone on him and he began running, the spotlight followed him as he ran away from the booth.

"And go" shouted Charles

All the kids began running after Lincoln. Ronnie Anne followed, wanting to see how this would turn out.

Lincoln was terrified at what those kids would do to him if they caught up with him. He needed to hide, and try and outrun this spotlight following him. He ran down a floor and ran to Luan's game booth and hid behind it while the spotlight tried to find him along with the cameramen recording the event.

"Hey Lincoln, you alright?" asked Luan

"Don't tell anyone i'm here" said Lincoln

"Ok" said Luan

A cameraman walked up to Luan's booth, Lincoln hid underneath the counter, not wanting to be seen.

"Hey have you seen a boy with white hair run this way?" asked the cameraman

"No, but care to play a game?" asked Luan

"Not now" said the cameraman before walking away

"Thanks Luan" said Lincoln

"your welcome" said Luan

Lincoln popped his head up just a little bit and a spotlight shone at him.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM"

A bunch of kids ran towards Luans booth with the cameraman recording them.

"Good gravy" said Luan nervously

Both Luan and Lincoln screamed as the kids piled up on them and began beating them up to get the green stick. The hosts hosting the event watched the events unfolding through a tv monitor

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said Mike

"Oh you think?" asked Charles

Lincoln was able to escape the chaos, still somehow holding the green stick. He ran near an edge overlooking a huge fountain 2 floors down. A big kid saw him and cornered him

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Lincoln

Lincoln screamed as the kid charged at him and the 2 fell off the railing and down into the fountain. The kid popped out of the water holding the stick

"I got it" shouted the kid before running off

Ronnie Anne was running down the stairs trying to reach Lincoln who had popped out of the water, gasping for air.

"Somebody send that boy and that worker to the medical center, i think they could use it" said Charles to a cameraman through a walkie talkie

"Yes sir"


End file.
